The Deepest Ocean
by Ocean Maid
Summary: What will happen when Melissa Fox and her best friend Adriana, two modern day girls, fall into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean? What adventures will await? Does danger lurk down every corner? Will one do the impossible and fall in love? And will they ever get home?


"All this time I can't believe I could see. Kept in the dark but you were in front of me." I listened to the song 'Bring Me To Life' on my Ipod while I jogged down the misty streets. Every morning I would wake at the crack of dawn and have a morning run around the block while listening to my favourite songs. There weren't many people on the streets at this time of the day, so it was peaceful and helped me to think without the usual bustle of London City. I turned down my street called 'Swan Street' having finished my morning run. Soon, I stopped at number 12, my house. It was a tall brick house with a black roof, and no garden just a green hedge that surrounded it. Parked outside were two cars, a clean black SUV, and a white van with my dad's work logo stuck onto it. I walked up to the door and took off my trainers before heading inside. I saw that my mum had woken up and was in the kitchen, probably making breakfast, and dad was in the lounge watching a soccer game on T.V.

"Morning, Melissa. How was your run?" My mum asked, not taking her eyes off the pancake mix she was stirring.

"Okay." I said, and sat down on the kitchen stool. "When will Breakfast be ready?"

"Soon," she answered, simply. I glanced at my watch and saw it read: 8:00. It was still quite early. I got off the stool and headed into the lounge where my dad was and sat down on the sofa.

"How are you, Mel?" My dad asked, calling me by my nickname, staring intently at the T.V.

"Good." I answered and reached into my pocket, pulling out my ipod and earplugs. I scrolled through the songs until I founded 'Innocent Eyes' by Delta Goodrem.

"Do you remember when you were seven? And the only thing you wanted to do, was show your mum that you could play the piano…" I listened to a few songs and quietly sung along to them until mum walked into the lounge holding the phone.

"Melissa, it's for you." She smiled at me. I got up and took the phone from her, curious who could be phoning.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mel, hi! It's Adriana." The voice of my best friend said.

"Hi Ana, so what's happening?" I said to her.

"You know the new movie that's come out recently? Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl."

"Yeah." I watched the trailer of this movie and I so wanted to see it, like real bad.

"Well, it's in the cinemas, like today, and so do you wanna go see it together?" Adriana asked.

"Of course!" I shrieked into the phone, not acting my age.

"Cool. I can come pick you up in like, two hours, will that suit?"

"Definitely. I'll just tell my mum." I told her before shouting to my mum who was back in the kitchen. "Mum! I'm going with Adriana to the movies in an hour, okay?"

"Sure, darling." My mum replied.

"Yep, I'll see you in an hour."

"Cool. I'll see you later then."

"Bye." I said, before turning the phone off and putting it back on charge. I was so excited, this movie was gonna be great, I just knew it!

An hour later I was in my bedroom getting ready for the movie with Adriana. I plaited my long dark hair, put on some jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, and touched my face with makeup. Once I was finally ready, I slipped on some black heels and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mum was washing the dishes of our delicious pancakes that we had eaten earlier. I heard a car's engine rumble outside our house then stop, so I guessed that was Adriana's car.

"Mum, I'm gonna go now, alright?" I told her.

"Sure, sweetie. Have you got the money?"

"Yep." I answered, waving the 10 pounds note.

"See you later then, Melissa." My mum waved goodbye, as I walked out the door. I noticed Adriana's car parked just outside, so I went up to it and was greeted by her dad, sitting in the drivers seat.

"How ya doin, Melissa?" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good, thanks."

"Well, hop in the back with Adriana and we'll get goin'" I nodded and climbed into the back next to my best friend, who was wearing a fancy red dress.

"Can you believe it, we're actually going to see Pirates of the Caribbean!" she shrieked, as the car began to move.

"I know!" We were both shrieking like children, not two 17 year old girls.

"Did you see the dresses in the trailer? They were so magnifique!" Adriana squealed with excitement. She was absolutely obsessed with fashion as her and her mum were both french.

"They were pretty, but I'd prefer something more comfortable." Adriana just rolled her eyes at my non enthusiasm with fashion.

"Anyway," I said, "how're you and Brian?" I was referring to her boyfriend. All my closest friends at school, Adriana, Neve, Laurel, and Jemima, all had great boyfriends. And me, well, I suppose I just hadn't caught anyone's eye. My friends kept telling me that there would come a time where I would find the perfect guy, but seriously, I never really cared much for the male gender.

"Great, actually. We're going on a date tonight at a restaurant downtown." She answered, happily.

"That's great!" I smiled at her. The car pulled into a parking lot and the engine stopped.

"Here we are, girls." Her dad stated and we excitedly opened the doors and hopped out. I waved goodbye to Adriana's dad and followed her into the cinema. I'd loved the feeling I got when I was in the cinema, a feeling of excitement, thrill, and adventure. We went up to the reception and lined up behind a very long cue of people. It seemed like hours had passed when we finally reached the front of the cue, but when we did I could hardly contain my excitement. Yeh, it was just a movie, but it was an amazing movie, well, the trailer was good anyway.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the reception asked.

"Two tickets to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, please." Adriana said.

"Here you are," the lady handed us the tickets and we handed her our cash. "Anything else."

"Two medium-sized popcorn boxes, thanks." Adriana answered. "And two cokes." We paid and left the reception with our tickets and snacks and went to cinema 4. The lights were dim inside, I could hardly see, but eventually found my way to my seat along with Adriana. We must of arrived quite late because almost as soon as we sat down, everything went black and the movie began.

My eyes were glued to the screen the whole way through the movie even when the credits began to roll, I felt so spirited, so exhilarated so… free. This, without doubt, was the best movie I had seen in my entire life. Adriana kept whispering in my ear during the movie about the beautiful dresses and stitching, but I paid no attention, I felt as if I was really there in the midst of the action. Oh, how I wished I could be in that movie. The lights flickered on, and people started to gather their belongings and leave the cinema, but I couldn't leave my seat.

"Come on, Melissa, my dad's waiting in the car park outside." Adriana said, nudging me. I sighed and slowly stood up. I noticed we were the last people left in the cinema now and I didn't want to keep Adriana or her dad waiting. We walked towards the exit, but suddenly, without warning an invisible force pushed us back so we couldn't leave the room. Adriana gave me a confused look and we tried again but still the invisible force prevented us from going any further. My breathing sped up, we were stuck, without a way out. Suddenly the lights disappeared leaving the room pitch black and the exit door slammed shut. Okay… this was getting really creepy.

"Adriana! Where are you?" I called, trying to find her.

"I'm right here! You're standing on my foot." She said.

"Whoops, sorry." I apologized and took my foot off hers.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, truthfully. Suddenly, I felt a cold liquid wash over my shoes and my ankles. I looked down, startled. Water. Why was there water here?

"Why's there water?!" I asked, starting to panic. The water slowly rose to my legs, and I didn't move, I was too shocked.

"I don't know, but it's rising and fast." She was speaking the truth, the water was now up to my chest and wasn't slowing. As the water rose to my neck, I held my breath and ducked under, and heard Adriana do the same. I opened my eyes under the dark water and begun to swim upwards, thinking that there was no where else to go and I would hit the ceiling sooner or later, but I didn't. The ceiling seemed to of disappeared and I kept swimming higher and higher, and as I swam I noticed that the water was becoming a lighter and lighter blue. But when I thought I couldn't hold my breath for any longer, I reached the surface of the water. Gasping for air, I looked around for Adriana, who arose a few seconds later.

"What the—" She said, astonished, looking around. Ocean was all the eye could see. We were stuck in the middle of the ocean. How this happened? I had no clue whatsoever.

"M-Melissa, look!" Adriana stammered pointing behind me. I turned and saw a ship. Not a cruise or a fishing ship, but a huge blue and yellow olden day navy ship. I gasped, my eyes widening. And it was coming directly towards us.

"Adriana! Quickly, swim out of the way and shout and wave your arms about, so to catch their attention." I ordered. She didn't think twice about it and followed my orders. I swam the right of the ship, so if to catch their attention on the other side.

"Help!" I yelled. "Down here!" I heard my friend do the same on the other side.

"Quickly men! Women overboard!" I heard an officer shout. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul them aboard!" A rope was casted down into the water and I gratefully grabbed onto it as they started to pull me up. I climbed aboard and was met by a navy officer with a white wig and a neat uniform. I recognised him at once. But how… It was impossible wasn't it. This man couldn't be…


End file.
